The present invention relates to a finder of a camera, and more particularly, to a finder capable of checking whether a battery is put in a camera or whether the battery is properly put in the camera.
In recent years, many cameras include built-in batteries as power sources. However, in the case of a camera of this kind, if a capacity of the battery is lowered and the specified voltage can not be supplied, there is a possibility that the camera is suddenly rendered inoperable. Thereupon, in order to prevent such an accident from being generated, there are provided many cameras having function for detecting and warning that the amount of remaining battery capacity (i.e., remaining capacity) is lowered before the camera is rendered inoperable, i.e., a so-called xe2x80x9cbattery check functionxe2x80x9d.
In order to warn of this battery shortage, it is necessary that an appropriate battery is properly set in the camera and the battery capacity remains in such an amount that at least a battery check circuit and a warning circuit can be operated. However, even when there exists the remaining capacity of the battery, if the battery is not set, or the battery is not set in the camera properly (e.g., a poor connection, reversed polarities +/xe2x88x92), a necessary power is not supplied and therefore, the camera can not even warn of the battery shortage.
However, in such a case, there is a tendency that a user of the camera who does not know a structure of the camera in detail misunderstands that the camera itself is out of order. Further, in the case of a conventional warning system which relies on a battery check circuit, a warning circuit and the like which do not work until the power is supplied, if the power supplying source is only the battery, the camera serves no purpose in a state where the battery can not be used and therefore, another system is required.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a camera capable of warning a user thereof that the camera is rendered inoperable because a predetermined battery is not set in a camera body or the battery is not put in the camera properly.
According to a first invention, there is provided a camera comprising: a finder for observing an image of a subject, a power source battery detachably set in a camera body, and display means for displaying, in a finder, that the power source battery is removed from the camera body.
According to a second invention, there is provided a camera comprising: a finder for observing an image of a subject, a power source battery detachably set in a camera body, and observation preventing means for mechanically bringing the finder into observation inoperable state in association with the removing operation of the power source battery.
According to a third invention, there is provided a camera comprising: a finder for observing an image of a subject, a power source battery detachably set in a camera body, and observation preventing means provided in the optical path of this finder for electrically bringing the finder into non-transparent state when the power source battery is removed.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and obtained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out hereinafter.